


Late July

by igotout



Series: Under The Sun: Excerpts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Romance, Tennessee heat counts as a third character right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotout/pseuds/igotout
Summary: A scene from Under The Sun (unpublished), in which Dean and Cas are National Park Rangers, isolated deep in the Smoky Mountains in Tennessee.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Under The Sun: Excerpts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596529
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Late July

It’s hot—so hot— the sun beating down on Cas’s back as he lays in the spiky grass, naked and hard and so, so hot. 

Dean is next to him, just as sweaty and far more beautiful than he has any right to be, his hand on his own cock, trepidation in his eyes. 

“Touch me,” He says to Cas, and Cas lets out a groan, not knowing who to thank for a moment like this happening in his life. 

He reaches a hand out between their bodies, his fingers brushing against Dean’s as they reach his length—it’s just as hard as Castiel’s is, if not harder. He wants to lick it, but it’s too hot to move. 

Cas settles for stroking it gently, slowly, resolving to shuffle over in a minute or two and slaking his thirst with Dean’s sweet spill. 

There’s a sharp piece of grass poking in his armpit, and his cock is lying ignored against his belly, but the soft sighs falling from Dean’s lips are all consuming and delicious, and Cas will never hear enough of them. He needs them in his mouth, breathed across his skin, and so he finally rolls towards his love, their chests bumping together as he takes both of them in his hand, squeezing gently and gasping, the heat building, however impossible that might sound. 

It’s so unbearable, the proximity of dean to him without being able to be inside of him, but of course they have no lube out here with them, no condom. Cas thinks back to the night last week when he’d had Dean bent over a log in the woods, looking out over the valley as he was encased in tight, wet heat, pushing and pushing, fucking for all he was worth, never feeling more alive than he did in that moment when Dean shared his body with Cas, right there under the stars, his skin glowing in the moonlight as they moved together, damp and needy, the tension building and building until—.

He salivates at the thought, wanting to drag dean home and spread him out across their beds, lick him open until he’s shivering with want and need, when Cas would spare him and press in one finger, just one, to ease the longing and the ache deep inside him. He wants to have Dean for hours, taking him apart inch by inch using only the tip of his tongue and the soft touch of a fingertip, make him cry with need at the idea that he won’t get fucked properly for a long time, not until Cas is sated, not until he’s done sipping from Dean’s skin. 

But he knows he can’t wait, knows that now his hands are on dean, out here in the grass, that here they’ll stay until they’ve both spilled. His hands pick up speed and the warm air through his lungs feels thick—the humidity today is awful. He pushed at Dean, rolling him over onto his back so that he can lean forward, mouth along his body, press the seam of his lips to the endless landscape of Dean’s glorious skin. He kisses, lower and lower, until he hits his mark, the burning base of Dean thick erection, bobbing as though there’s a breeze, although Cas knows it’s purely from lust. 

He takes his time, admiring it, the tip shiny and dripping with pre-come, the solid, hefty shaft. He flicks his tongue, taking a bead of Dean’s nectar and savouring the taste of it, salty in his mouth, making him ache all over again, the throbbing of his loins at an all time high. It feels like he’s never been so turned on in his life, although he knows that every time with Dean feels like that. 

He takes the crown in his mouth, holding it gently between his lips at first, feeling like it might burn his skin if he touches it too long. He has at hand against Dean’s pelvis, anchoring him to this world, as he swirls his tongue slowly around the head, savouring the taste of Dean, the slickness that Cas put there, smearing it over the first inch of Dean’s cock, taking that heat and spreading it. 

Dean is propped up on his elbows, watching him work, and Cas puts on a show for him. He moans, and then so does Dean, dipping his head to take a few more inches, his lips sliding down velvet smooth skin that makes his own dick leak, desperate to lay a hand to himself again, his cock burning against his thigh like a brand out in the hot July heat. Instead, he rallies, focuses, taking Dean as far as he can, the head of him bumping the back of Castiel’s throat, stretching his lips wide as he pleasures his love, Dean moans his name and Cas pulls back, his mouth loosening as he lets saliva drip down Dean’s length. 

He kneels then, and presses Dean’s legs apart, needing to be between them, to take his place against Dean, on top of him, pressed as close as possible. He crawls between them, Dean’s legs falling open as he looks up at Cas and the look on his face is delicious, desperate and needy, and all for Cas. 

A dark thought flashes through Cas’s mind, and he knows that he could make Dean beg for it, make him do whatever Cas asked of him, but Cas doesn’t want to do that. Dean trusts him, and that trust is part of what makes Dean so beautiful. Unsure, but willing. Cas wouldn’t take advantage of that, unless Dean wanted to beg for him. Then, he knew, he would make Dean hand over every pretty sound he kept inside himself. 

He lays down against Dean, his body already too hot as they press together in the grass, Dean’s face looking up at him as they get as close as possible. Their cocks are lined up together, pressed tightly between their bodies. Cas pulls at Dean, hoists his legs up over his hips and holds on tight as he begins rocking. Dean’s dick is so beautiful, feels so good sliding against his, and if the way Dean is moaning is anything to go by, Cas’s feels just as good. 

He takes it slow, rolling gently, staring down at Dean with an unwavering gaze, wanting this to last an eternity. He remembers the first time, he’d gotten inside of Dean and it had been over within five minutes. He wouldn’t be having that now, this was going to last as long as was possible, until Dean shook apart beneath him, overwhelmed and overstimulated, one last, heavy step at the end of a very long walk. 

God he was beautiful. Shining under the sun, eyes half closed against the brightness. His skin tanned freckled, his muscles moving and bunching as he writhed, his face carved from marble but so alive. He was the most exquisite thing Castiel had ever seen, and the thought of defiling him like this, making him human and giving him pleasure, was the headiest part of all of it. 

Cas knew that Dean wasn’t a god, or a piece of art, but it felt like he was, like he was the most important thing in Castiel’s life. The fact that Castiel got to have him like this, own him and make him come apart, was the biggest power rush he’d ever felt. Cas thought he could go corrupt from this, from the sight of Dean below him, mouth open as he emitted the most erotic sounds Cas had ever heard. The pants and the gasps, unbidden in the throes as passion as Cas thrust against him. 

He was getting closer now, and Cas had to fight with everything he had not to pick up the pace, to keep his hips moving the same as before, knowing it would be better for them if they kept it even, took their time. He leaned down, needing to taste Dean’s mouth, to consume the sounds right from the source, to share his breath. His back would be burned by the end of this, he knew, as the sun continued to pour all over them. The air was so thick between them that he wouldn’t be surprised if they started steaming. There was no breeze to speak of. 

He felt it then, the final stirring in his gut as he neared the crest of the hill, the build so close now that he grunted with the force of it, fingers squeezing into Dean’s skin like a vice as he took and gave pleasure, trying to keep the pace the same, as even as possible. 

He pushed forward, slowly, and then drew back. And then forward again once more and then Dean fell apart, his legs tightening around Castiel’s hips as he spilled between them, long and slow and drawn out, the spurts of his semen creating little pools all along his skin, smearing against his own stomach as well as Castiel’s. 

And then Cas was gone too, his seed spreading hot over Dean’s stomach, mixing in with what was already there as he groaned into Dean’s mouth, his hips stuttering and pressing hard into his lover’s. 

They shared a kiss, and then another and Cas rolled out from between Dean’s legs, the heat finally over taking them. He saw the mess they’d made, spread across Dean’s skin clear as day, and leaned over to worship him, to wash away the evidence of their love before it baked dry under the power of the sun’s rays. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Come visit me at mom-i-watch-gay-porn.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, I'd really appreciate it :)


End file.
